


Venus in a Pencil Skirt

by gaypoedameron



Category: W.E. (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, D/s, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Light D/s, Masturbation, PWP, Pegging, Spanking, bi evgeni, bottom evgeni, fem dom, wally's got a bit of dominant streak oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/pseuds/gaypoedameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little experimentation in bed is a good thing, right? Wally buys a strap-on and Evgeni takes it like a pro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus in a Pencil Skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



> special thanks to Iocane for making sure this wasn't a complete disaster before I published it 
> 
> title is a play on Venus in Furs

“So you--you’re bisexual?” Wally nestled closer to his chest. 

“Does that bother you?” Evgeni asked quietly. 

“Of course not,” she said, wondering if it had bothered others that he’d been with in the past. She’d been surprised, yes, but not bothered. “D’you ever uh, miss being with men?” Evgeni pulled back a little, quirking an eyebrow at her. 

“No? I mean, there are things about it that are nice, but I’d much rather be with you,” he murmured, rolling her over so he was on top of her for the second time that night. He started placing small, chaste kisses to her neck and collarbone. They soon turned to hard, sucking marks, and light nips at her skin that he soothed with his tongue. He moved down to her chest with hot open mouthed kisses, eliciting a soft moan from her. She resolved to think about exactly what he enjoyed about being with men later, when he wasn’t about to put his tongue in her cunt. 

************************

She didn’t really think about it again until two days later, sitting at the front desk of Black Box. Evgeni had told her that he and Dwayne had never done anything beyond sucking each other off, but he hadn’t shared any details of other encounters with men. Did he… what was it called? Bottom? Was that what he was? The mental image of Evgeni taking a cock--face flushed, body slick with sweat, and hands gripping the sheets tightly--made her adjust her pencil skirt and cross her legs. 

Even if she’d been thinking about it, she didn’t actually do anything about it until about a week after that. She’d been sitting at home doing research online, working on a background piece for a painting that had come to the gallery. When the idea of buying a dildo for Evgeni came into her mind, she pushed it away quickly, feeling her face flush. After two hours of trying valiantly to ignore the thought, she gave in and typed ‘adult toys’ into the search bar. The dial-up internet took ages to load, and she clicked on one of the first links that came up. 

Good Vibrations, the site said, in a flowery purple font. It was ridiculous that her hands were shaking over this, but they were. She clicked on “harness and dildos”. She wasn’t actually going to buy one, she told herself, it was just curiosity. Then she saw a rather appealing, albeit expensive, harness. Essentially, it looked like regular lingerie--silk high-cut panties with ribbon ties on the sides and ruching, and garter clips. But there was, according the site, accommodation for dildos over two inches thick, and a pouch on the inside for a vibrator. It came in red and black, and she added the red one to her cart before she could have second thoughts. 

She still had to find a dildo. There were so many options--more lifelike flesh-toned silicone, harder plastic, bright colors. Jesus, even vibrating ones. She tried to think of what Evgeni would like, but she really had no idea. Instead, she just ended up thinking of what he’d look best getting fucked by. Reaching a hand under her skirt, she started to rub at herself through the thin fabric of her panties. She was already wet just from looking at these; she couldn’t imagine how good it would be to actually fuck him. And to think that just a few days before, this never would’ve occurred to her. Finally selecting a realistic looking dildo somewhat close to her skin tone, she realized that they’d need lube. She and Evgeni had never needed it before, but she found some strawberry flavored stuff (strawberry being Evegeni’s favorite flavor) and added that to the cart too. She quickly entered her credit card information and placed the order before she changed her mind about buying it. It would be several more days before it arrived in the mail, but she didn’t think much of that as she quickly closed out the browser window to focus her full attention on her dripping cunt. 

She didn’t even have to slip her hand into her panties before she was coming, upper body plastered to the desk and her other hand gripping the side of the desk tightly. Evgeni had gotten her used to multiple orgasms, and she was ready to pull off her soaked underwear and go again when she heard the door open. She sat up and kept rubbing at herself, slow circles around her clit with no real purpose, as she waited for him to come upstairs. 

“Wally, darling, I--” Evgeni stopped midsentence when he saw her, looking slightly disheveled and her cheeks still pink from pleasure. He turned bright red, dropping his jacket on the floor and making his way across the room to her. “You couldn’t have waited til I got home?” he asked quietly, dropping to his knees and turning her office chair towards him. Pushing up her skirt, he pulled her dripping panties down with his teeth, ready to bury his face in her. 

“Couldn’t--” an unbidden moan cut her off as his tongue flicked across her already sensitive clit. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she panted, her slightly sticky hand resting on his head and pushing him down against her cunt. He licked eagerly at her, cleaning up the slight mess she’d made of herself. Tongue parting her folds, he gripped at the soft, milky white flesh of her thighs. He looked up, his eyes blown with lust, and face shiny with slick. Stiffening his tongue to a point, he licked at her clit, working around and over it, and she started to tremble. 

“Floor, now,” she gasped, pulling him off of her by his collar. Her knees buckled when she tried to get out of the chair and she fell against him. He was still on his knees, despite being knocked slightly off balance. She straddled him, panties around one ankle and skirt pushed up around her waist. Kissing after going down on each other was quite a new thing for Wally when they’d met, but she wouldn’t dream of anything else now. She licked inside his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. He was hard under her and she rocked against him, nipping lightly at his lower lip. 

He pulled back just enough to break the kiss, his hands on her waist. “C’mere,” he said hoarsely, adjusting the two of them so that he was lying more comfortably on the floor and she was positioned over his face. This was another thing that had been quite new for her--in all the time that she’d been with William, he’d never let her sit on his face. Evgeni loved it though. He loved when she took control or even just made sure he knew what she wanted. His hands dug into her ass as he pulled her down onto his face; his tongue worked at her without much rhythm but it still had her shaking. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Evgeni,” she panted, her chest heaving as she rolled her hips. It didn’t take much before she was coming on his face, a litany of curses and pleas spilling from her mouth. “Need you, need you to fuck me,” came out almost like a growl. She moved off so he could breathe easier, then bent down to kiss him again. 

“Mm, more than happy to oblige, darling,” he smiled, gripping her waist and rolling on top of her. Her hands fumbled with his belt, pulling his slacks down and his briefs with them. His cock sprung free and she stroked it a few times, spreading precum down his length. He teased her entrance with his cock, slicking himself up on the wetness of her cunt before plunging inside. Kissing at her neck, he tried to muffle his groans by keeping his mouth pressed to her skin. 

Wally made no such pretense of holding back, letting out veritable whines with each stab of his cock. Her nails dug at his shoulders through his dress shirt, which was damp with sweat. “G-god, y’feel so good,” she moaned, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and guiding him back into a kiss. Sucking at his bottom lip, she tightened her muscles and squeezed around his cock. 

A half a dozen more thrusts and he was coming, hot spurts of cum into her cunt. He slumped over her, spent completely, then pulled out weakly and made his way down to clean her up. Small licks at first, cleaning her entrance, then tongue-fucking her as best he could to clean his spunk out of her. She trembled a little with each touch of his tongue; her entire body was hyper-sensitive and anything now was just aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“Well shit,” she laughed weakly. Evgeni looked up from between her legs--his eyes crinkled the way they did when he smiled but his mouth was still on her cunt. “I think--” she groaned a little. “I think we should take a shower and make dinner.” Evgeni gave one final lick, flattening his tongue for a broad swipe up her lips. 

“I think that sounds good,” he said softly. 

*********************************

“Hey Wally,” Evgeni called out to her from the bottom of the stairs. “There’s a package here for you.” 

Wally, absorbed in a book, heard Evgeni’s voice but didn’t really register what he said. “Okay,” she called back. 

“D’you want me to open it for you?” he asked, a little quieter as he ascended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.  
“Sure,” she said, turning the page. Evgeni pulled out a pocket knife and cut through the tape carefully but quickly. He pulled the paper padding out and set it on the table, digging to the actual contents of the box. 

“Uh, Wally?” His voice cracked a little. 

“Hmm?”

“What is this,” he asked sheepishly. She looked up and saw him holding the harness. His face was beet red. 

“Oh fuck,” she set the book down on the couch and hurried over to the kitchen. “I thought it would be another day or two at least before it got here.” She snatched the harness from his hands and shoved it back in the box. She wasn’t quite as embarrassed as him, but she was coming close to it. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, Wally.”

“You remember how I asked if there was anything you missed about being with men?” There was no real way to avoid talking about this now; she’d kind of planned on keeping the box unopened in her closet until she felt ready.

“Yes.”

“I… bought a strap-on for us to try,” she said, practically white-knuckling the box. “We don’t have to, obviously! But I thought it might be fun?” she offered, wincing a little at the words. 

Evgeni was still flushed. He looked up at her almost shyly, pausing before he gave a small nod. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Wally’s grip on the cardboard loosened, and he slid the box across the table back towards himself. “So uh, what all is in here?”

“Why don’t we take it to the bedroom and look,” she said, with a hint of a smile on her lips. Taking Evgeni’s hand lightly, she guided him to the bedroom and nudged his chest just enough to push him onto the bed. She sat beside him, opening the box and pulling out the red harness first, then the thick, flesh colored dildo and lube. There was also a pair of black latex gloves at the bottom of the box. Evgeni picked up the dildo, swallowing audibly. “You sure you want to do this?” Wally asked, her voice fraught with concern. 

“Yes, I’ve just never--never taken something this big,” he said, voice quiet. 

“We’ll take it slow then?” she said. The whole point of this was for Evgeni to enjoy it as much as possible. 

“Yeah,” he said, still a little hesitant. Wally leaned over the box to kiss him softly, then took the harness and dildo and went to the bathroom to dress. 

She opted not to wear a bra or stockings (she’d save the garter clips for later), simply slipping out of her sweater and jeans and putting on the harness. It took a little adjustment of the ties on the side before it felt secure, and it took several more minutes for her to figure out how to keep the dildo in its place. She let her hair down too, brushing through it until she was satisfied. It felt a little awkward at first, having a cock between her legs, but she felt hot. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door. 

Evgeni was sitting on the edge of the bed, stripped down to his boxers. “You look… wow,” he licked his lips. His eyes were dark with lust, and she’d barely crossed the room before he was on his knees in front of her. She gave a shuddering breath at the sight of him, one hand wrapped around her silicone cock and mouth opened slightly. He kissed the head of it before running his tongue down the length and taking it in his mouth. God he looked good, with his ruby lips stretched around her girth. His hands found her ass and he dug into the soft flesh, pulling her hips towards him and practically fucking his mouth with her cock. She groaned; the base of the strap-on gave a little friction to her clit with each thrust. Evgeni closed his eyes in concentration, working her thoroughly with his mouth. 

Eventually he pulled off with an obscene pop, his lips looking a little swollen and his face flushed. “Bed,” she commanded a little breathlessly, and he obliged. 

“It’ll be easier if I’m on my stomach, I think,” he said. His voice sounded slightly hoarse from taking the dildo so deep. Propping his hips up on a pillow, Wally helped him slide off his boxers. She gave his ass a playful swat and felt a rush of heat when he moaned. Fumbling for the gloves, she pulled them on and uncapped the lube, squirting a small amount onto her fingers. She circled his hole a few times with one gloved finger, reveling in the small gasp he gave at the coldness of the lube and touch of her hand. She braced herself with one hand on the small of his back and pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle. He ground down onto the pillow a little, clenching around her finger before relaxing. She worked him slowly, easing her finger in and out several times before adding a second. It was a little harder than the first, but she had slender fingers and he was stretched out quickly. 

Crooking her fingers slightly, she dragged across what she soon realized was his prostate. He gave a harsh gasp and one hand fisted the sheets tightly, and she bowed her head to plant a few softs kisses to his ass and lower back. “Fuck, yeah that’s,” he groaned as she pumped her fingers again, hitting his prostate. She added a third finger, speeding up slightly. She’d never really understood why Evgeni loved going down on her so much, but seeing him undone like this was just so good, it suddenly made sense. He rocked back against her fingers. “Wally, please, I--I think I’m ready,” he panted. 

Since she planned on only using the toy on him, a condom wasn’t necessary. She lubed up the dildo, then pulled the messy gloves off with a slight snap of the latex and discarded them on the bed. Bending over him, she teased his hole with the dildo, running her cock between his cheeks a few times before pressing in slowly. Evgeni actually cried out, arching his back to give her better access. His cock hung heavy between his legs, already dripping precum. Wally’s tongue darted out to moisten her lips; if he hadn’t come by the time she was done with him, she’d blow him, she decided. She pushed in further, bracing herself on the bed with one arm. Breasts pressed to his back until she bottomed out--she hadn’t expected him to take all of her so easily. Easing back, she pulled out almost all the way before driving back into him. 

“You are--hnghh--really good at this,” he laughed breathlessly. 

“Yeah?” she straightened her back and gripped his hips, picking up her pace slightly. “You like it when I fuck you like this?” Wally felt a little surprised at herself for the way she was acting--controlling, even dominant. But judging by the noises Evgeni was making in response, he was enjoying it just as much as she was. 

“Y-yes, harder, please,” he groaned, trying and failing to support himself on his hands and knees. He fell against the bed with a hard thrust from Wally--ass in the air and face pressed against the mattress. Wally did as he asked, thrusting harder and faster than before. His ass bounced a little with each slam of her hips and Wally smacked it again, this time hard enough to leave a faint red mark. He gasped, clutching at the now wrinkled sheets. 

Sweat rolled down her breasts and she panted from the exertion. It was worth it, though, to see the way Evgeni’s face screwed up in pleasure and how the pink in his cheeks bloomed. Evgeni moved to touch himself and she swatted his hand away. Gripping his cock lightly, she ran her thumb over his head to spread his precum, then began to pump him in time with the movement of her hips. “C’mon baby, come for me,” she practically growled. It didn’t take any more than that for him to fall apart. Thick ropes of cum spilled onto the sheets and over her hand. She couldn’t feel it, but she saw the way his ass clenched around the strap-on. Slowing down slightly, she continued fucking into him until he was milked dry. 

She pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him, smiling breathlessly. He gave a weak, exhausted smile back and rolled onto his side. “That was… wow,” he murmured. 

Wally kissed him, gentle and deep. “It was, wasn’t it?”


End file.
